In Holy Matrimony
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Lita and Kane's wedding planner vows to stop Lita from marrying Kane, but it's a more difficult task than she'd ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Ah... So I couldn't help myself. The muses are being a pain, but oh well. I hope you guys like this first chapter! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own Kathy Wade and all other characters that aren't © of the WWE.

**Spoilers: **Summerslam '04, mostly. A little of the RAW show afterward.

* * *

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 1**

"10:15, Kane and Lita," my secretary announced over the phone. "They've just arrived. I'll send them in." I crossed off the appointment in the record book below me, and followed it with a sip of coffee as I glanced at the picture of the couple I was sent. It struck me odd that I didn't have a last name, but then again, I've handled some crazy people in the past. You see, I am a wedding planner. When I think back, I know my love for the job started with my uncle's second marriage when I was thirteen. The wedding was beautiful, and the people were so overjoyed there. I wanted to be the root of something so beautiful and joyous; to bring people that happiness. I suppose it also started in junior high and high school. I was always the thin, underdeveloped girl with the mousy brown hair. I admit freely that I was nothing to be looked at. I had a large circle of friends, but really no close friends. If I had to define who I was—who I still am now—the words that come to mind are 'drifter' and 'loner'. I had such a large group of friends, but no one knew anything about my personal life. All of my friends had crushes, nearly all of the time. Mine gone and went—I simply accepted the fact that no one would ask me out. Being the odd one out, I started to play matchmaker.

I've definitely changed a lot since my grade school days. As soon as I was out of high school, I dyed my hair a white blond. My figure has filled out—more in my chest than my bottom, thank God—but my waistline is still thin. Very thin, I'm told, but it helps me look younger than my twenty seven years. I've been told I'm attractive several times, but it's refreshing to hear that when you've been ridiculed all of your life about your looks. Still, that matchmaking skill remained.

But matchmaking, odd as it sounds, has helped me a lot through my job. If you think about it though, it makes perfect sense. When a couple is planning a wedding, there are bound to be things they don't agree on, pre-wedding jitters, and whatnot. As a wedding planner, you really don't have responsibility for those things, but they can, at times, infringe on your job. It's easier just to keep the problems in check than to risk watching the wedding you planned so delicately blow up in your face.

It was those thoughts that flew into my mind when I saw the picture of the couple. I fingered it with the end of my pen, thinking. It was a habit of mine that irritated some people, but I didn't really care. My eyes scrutinized the picture carefully. The man was tall and completely bald, I noticed that immediately. I got the impression that if the man had eyebrows, it would've formed a unibrow over the skin that made his eyes seem all the more sunken in. It took me only a brief second to notice his eyes—a blue eye and a green eye. It wasn't a deformity, but it didn't aid to the impression of ugliness that he produced. He looked self-satisfied, his arm grabbing the smaller woman beside him possessively.

My eyes moved onto the woman. Several things about her made her outwardly appear to be a strong, proud woman, above all her pronounced, high jaw line and mane of red hair. But there was just something about her that seemed...deflated. Her eyes held the expression of resign and a tinge of discomfort, and her shoulders were slumped, her arms hanging at her side in defeat.

I frowned, pushing the picture aside as the door to my office opened, and the couple stepped through. Their expressions were similar to that when the picture was taken—Kane's victorious and Lita's sunken look. I offered them a smile and the two seats in front of them. I noticed that Kane had his hand gripped tightly along the redhead's forearm, nearly dragging her. He waited until she sat down to sit. It was something that would generally be considered as polite, but I sensed it was something else. I was probably imagining things, but it seemed like he was making sure she didn't bolt on him.

"Hi, I'm Kathy Wade," I told them, offering my hand to shake. Kane took it quickly. Lita reached out, and shook my hand as well, her grip feather-soft in my hand. Wispy. If there was one word to describe her right now, that would be it. Maybe she was just nervous? "If I may ask, how did your engagement come about?" I questioned, noticing that neither had a ring on their finger.

Kane started laughing, and a hollow pit formed in my stomach. There was something about his laugh that unnerved me. I noticed Lita's hands clench on the arms of the chairs, and she looked away. "Can we just concentrate on planning this?" she whispered, her voice nearly inaudible over Kane's chuckles.

I pursed my lips and nodded, concern in my eyes. By the time the meeting was over, I was convinced there was something terribly wrong with this wedding. I was told it was going to be on national television—yeah, right—and in a wrestling ring, because they both loved wrestling. The rest of the wedding was lavish—a beautiful reception at any standard. If it hadn't been for their attitudes, I would be genuinely excited about this upcoming wedding.

But my instincts were buzzing a warning call. There was something wrong...and I intended to find out before Kane and Lita said 'I do'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Just posted the first chapter, but I couldn't help myself! I hope you guys like it, and please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own Kathy and Casey, no one else (as of yet...)

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 2**

Kane and Lita had been gone for nearly twenty minutes when my secretary came into the office, sitting down carefully in one of the chairs before me, as not to wrinkle the colorful, knee-length skirt she was wearing. I gave her a small smile as she approached. Her name was Casey Evans, and she was nineteen years old. I met her when she was sixteen on a trial summer job at L&Y Loan Corporation. I was returning my loan that day, and I immediately liked Casey. She's a bright, cheerful girl who was always polite and did a painstakingly good job at being a secretary. As soon as her trial was over at L&Y, I offered her a job. She accepted, and later admitted that she liked it a lot better than a huge business. At my insistence, Casey finished high school with help from a special program that operated at night.

My business—officially dubbed Wade's Weddings—is my pride and joy. I started it off from an inheritance that I got from my grandmother, who past away that year. How the inheritance fell into my hands is a terribly long story, so I'll give you the short version. I was the byproduct of a one-night-stand and my mother didn't want me. Andrew Yates is my father's name, and I've never seen him in my entire life. My mother kept me, and, as she often told me, just as a write-off on her taxes. For all the love that my mother was lacking, Gram made up for it. Gram was constantly angry at Mother because of the way she treated me. Once Gram passed away, I received all of her money and property. Mother got a few things—nothing valuable, mind you, just keepsakes and some furniture. Gram passed away when I was eighteen. I dropped out of my first semester of college, had Gram cremated and her ashes spread across the lake that she'd always loved to look out at, and then started this business. There had been a couple of times I had been worried about the business failing, but I pulled through.

Three years ago, I had a transaction phase, knowing it couldn't keep being a one-woman operation. I was getting a decent amount of feedback and many recommendations. I hired four aspiring planners and a secretary. I meet with every couple we plan—it's exhausting, but I couldn't handle it any other way—and get a general idea for what they want, sketch out a broad plan, and put them to one of the four others I'd employed to add details and make it work. Of course, I did the big wigs myself—that way if it fell through I had no one but myself to blame.

"Earth to Kathy...you there?" Casey asked, and I looked up at her, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm here," I told her with a smile. "Nice hair," I said, and she smiled. Casey had a passionate love for dying her hair all colors of the rainbow—but somehow it always looked professional. If I, on the other hand, dyed my hair neon yellow, would look like a banana. Casey laughed at my comment, and then spoke.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" she questioned.

I glanced down at my appointment book. I had another meeting at two thirty, but that until then I was free. "All right."

* * *

I was midway through my burger at Mel's, a 50's Diner, when Casey began talking. "I'm so excited, aren't you?" she asked suddenly, and I raised an eyebrow, swallowing a mouthful of delicious meat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kane and Lita," she repeated, and I tilted my head, waiting for her to go on. "They're _wrestlers!_" Casey announced, her tone exasperated. "They're in the WWE."

"I thought wrestling was for juiced-up freaks," I said lightly, remembering one of Casey's earlier statements when her little brother had come in and watched wrestling on the television in the waiting room. Still, I paused. The WWE... It sounded so familiar.

"Shut up," Casey said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Very lady-like," I observed of her mature comeback, and took a large bite out of my burger.

"Like that's not," Casey said, pointing to me with her fork. She stabbed the salad below her. "Anyways... I think this is going to be our big break. I mean, the wedding is going to be on national television!"

I nearly choked on my burger. "W-What? I thought they were kidding!" I exclaimed.

"No! Lita and Kane are going to be married on Monday on RAW on Spike TV!" Casey replied, her voice excited.

"So that's why the deadline is so close..." I murmured, and touched my forehead, suddenly recalling Lita's sullen and resigned mood about their wedding. "Why isn't Lita excited about the wedding?"

"Why should she be?" Casey snorted. "She was forced into it." I froze, dropping the hamburger in my hand onto the plate, swearing softly.

I've always been a person of good moral... There was no way I could, with all my heart, take part in forcing her into marriage. Yet...national T.V.! This could be, like Casey said, our big break.

Was I willing to risk my first big break because of some sense of loyalty to the other woman?

I dropped my head in my hands at the answer that came to me instantly.

Yes.

What difference would it make, I asked myself, if I didn't do the plans? Another person would. There was no way I could help Lita. Still, the moral conscience in my head persisted. Damn thing. I frowned suddenly, a thought occurring to me. "Casey?"

"Yes?"

"Set up an appointment with Lita for me—and just Lita. I don't want Kane there. I just want her."

"Kane only left his number, but I'll find Lita for you," Casey promised.

"Thanks," I said. I wanted this big break, but I wanted to help Lita, too. If she didn't want to marry Kane, then she shouldn't have to! My mind was working at rapid speed, and I couldn't help but think:

Maybe there's a way I can have both.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 3**

Through some diligent working, Casey had gotten a hold of Lita's number, and I talked to her for a while, and we finally settled on lunch for three o'clock, Wednesday. Lita had sounded distinctly depressed over the phone, and had told me-quite firmly, in fact-that she wanted nothing to do with any details for the wedding. I insisted that she meet me _about _the wedding. There must have been something in my voice that convinced her, because she finally relented.

That phone conversation led me here, to Louie's, a quaint little pizzeria. I knew Louie personally, and he was a great guy. The pizza was amazing in the least, and the pizzeria had a homey, calm air to it.

It was nearly quarter after three, and I was beginning to think that Lita had stood me up when the door opened, along with a burst of warmth from the burning heat of the outside. The redhead looked around quickly, and I motioned to her. She found me and sat down, placing her messenger bag on the empty seat next to her. "I'm sorry I'm late," she told me, offering no explanation for why she was here, and I wasn't about to ask.

"It's all right," I replied. Until the waitress came by, and our orders were place, I kept the conversation to small talk. As soon as our drinks were placed in front of us, and a promise that our pizza would be out soon, I folded my arms on the table and looked Lita directly in the eye. "I sort of lied to you on the phone. I'm here to discuss the wedding, but not the way I led to you believe."

The sadness in her eyes just seemed more acute in that moment. "I know," she replied truthfully, her tone deadpan. I didn't bother to press a smile onto my face.

"You're getting married in five days," I said matter-of-factly.

"I am."

I eyed her carefully. "Are you sure you're marrying the right person?"

"Hell no," she replied, and for the first time, I saw a glimpse of rebellion in her eyes, but it died almost instantaneously. "Listen, Miss Wade..."

"Kathy," I interrupted swiftly.

"Okay. Kathy, I _know _I'm not marrying the right guy for me. He's the worst guy for me, frankly. I'd rather marry Sudan Hussein than Kane," she declared.

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked.

Lita averted her eyes from mine for a moment, and then met them again. "You know I'm a wrestler."

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you watch the WWE, judging by the fact that you didn't react when we came in."

"That's not a hobby that's struck me yet," I admitted carefully.

She bit her lip, twisting her hands together. "Kane had been bothering me for a few weeks. He kept hurting my boyfriend, Matt. I told him to leave us alone, but he said he never would, and I know he meant that. That man's a monster. He said he'd leave Matt alone forever if I slept with him," she looked down again, shame covering her face like a mask.

Pity welled in my stomach for this woman. "You did, didn't you?" I questioned softly.

"Yes," she admitted, her voice cracking, her eyes lifting. "And he kept his word...until..." she paused, biting back a sob. "I found out I was pregnant. I didn't even think of Kane. I told Matt, and the next week, in the middle of the ring, he started to propose to me, but then Kane came on the screen, and said that the baby is his." She clenched her fists. "I found out a couple weeks later that it was his baby. Matt was angry."

"Did he still want to marry you?"

"I guess," she shifted. "I mean, he'd said no matter whom the baby's father was, he'd marry me, but when I told him he went berserk. He was so pissed off it was hard to tell," she twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger. "I think he still did, though. The General Manager of our show made a match for the Pay-Per-View coming up, Matt versus Kane; 'til death do us part; winner marries _me _match. Well, I signed the contract, Kane signed the contract, and Matt signed the contract. Kane won the match. Kathy, I have to marry Kane. I have no other choice."

I was silent as their pizza arrived. Lita looked down at the food, seemingly entranced by it. I took a few bites, and she started to eat as well. Silence continued to hang over us, and I didn't break it. I was too busy brooding with what I'd been told.

She was being forced to marry a man she despised with all of her heart. The thought sickened me. If she did sign a contract stating that, then there was no other choice. She'd sold her soul to the devil, so to speak. But there had to be a way to get her out of this! It just wasn't right! I frowned deeply, trying to think of a solution.

The answer still hadn't come to me by the time we both finished with our meal. We spilt the tab, Lita grabbed her bag, and we both stood, walking outside of the pizzeria. I turned to Lita once we had stepped outside. "You shouldn't have to marry him," I stated firmly.

"I signed a contract," she responded dismally.

"Lita..." I paused, fishing in my purse for a business card, and handed it to her. "My fax number is on there. Fax me a copy of the contract, and I'll see what I can do."

"You won't find anything," Lita responded dismally.

"It can't hurt to try," I replied nearly simultaneously. "Humor me, okay?" Lita nodded, pocketing the business card. I took it as a good sign she didn't rip it into shreds just yet. "Listen to me. I will do everything in my power to stop this marriage from happening," I squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "If I have anything to do with this, you'll never have to call that monster a husband."

Lita nodded, making eye contact with me. She didn't have to say thanks; I could see the gratitude in her eyes. There was hope, but I could tell that she was squelching it. We both departed quickly, she, climbing into a cab, and me, walking off toward my apartment.

As I walked, my thoughts turned back to Lita, and the promise I'd given her. A frown appeared once more on my face. How, exactly, was I going to do this, _and _plan out the wedding for the groom-to-be in five days? I groaned.

Dumb morality.

Always getting me in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story! Sorry that this chapter is so short! Please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Kathy, Casey, and Kevin are my property! Mwahahahaha.

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 4**

"Casey, I really do appreciate you looking at this with me," I said gratefully, looking across the coffee table in the living room of my apartment at her. She flashed me a smile, and then looked back down at the seven pages of contract, sighing heavily. There was a highlighter in her hand, and only a few phrases had been highlighted so far. I read the pages for what seemed like the millionth time, and ran a hand through my hair. I was hoping that Casey's perspective would help the situation, seeing as her father was a lawyer. The pages were easy to read, but I couldn't find any loopholes. It was Thursday, and I knew I should be looking at things for the wedding, but I just couldn't.

"Whatever lawyers drew this up knew damn well what they were doing," Casey finally said, rubbing her eyes. "It's nearly deadlocked, Kath," she pointed at the document. "The first four pages are all basically medical releases if anything goes wrong in the match," she licked her lips before speaking again. "The last two are the most important. It states that Lita is bound by contract to marry Kane and basically abide by the laws of marriage." I cursed softly beneath my breath.

"Is there any good news?" I asked. "Anything I could use to help Lita?"

Casey tapped the highlighter against a few phrases bolded by the neon color. "These basically spell it out. Lita is forced to stay in marriage to Kane, until death," she said simply. I gritted my teeth, rubbing my temples with one hand. "The only thing I could tell you that might help you is the fact that divorce isn't covered in the contract, but that would barely even warrant five minutes in court," Casey sighed, looking me in the eye. "I'm sorry, Kathy, but there's nothing."

I forced a smile as Casey stood up. "Thanks for coming down and trying," I told her sincerely.

"Only wish I'd found something," she replied as she headed toward the door of my apartment, on her way to a doctor's appointment. As soon as Casey left, I plopped down in front of the coffee table and stared at the copies. Finally, I grasped the portable phone and dialed my older brother's phone number. He had always been the closest person to me, and I hoped he would have some insight into the situation some.

"Kevin Wade," he answered swiftly.

"Hey, Kev," I replied.

"Hi Kathy! I haven't talked to you in forever!" Kevin exclaimed, and it was true.

"I know," I said with a smile. We talked about small things for a little while with me getting increasingly agitated by the second. When he brought up work, I pounced on the subject. "Work isn't going too swell," I told him.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"I got this wrestling couple who want their wedding in a ring—" he cut me off before I could continue.

"You'll pull through it, Kathy. You always do," he said, confidence in his voice.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that the bride doesn't _want _to marry the groom _at all_." I could nearly see Kevin rubbing his temples on the other end of the phone, and frowned.

"And that's not your problem," he told me firmly. "You are a wedding planner, not a counselor. Do your job and be done with it."

I gripped the phone tightly, annoyed at my brother's lack of concern for Lita. He acted like it was a natural occurrence! "She shouldn't have to marry him if she doesn't want to," I said firmly. "She's being forced by a contract."

"And you're going to try and stop it," Kevin said, his voice flat.

"Yes," I replied, my tone solid.

"Can't you leave well enough alone?" he asked finally.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, by now more than slightly on the defensive side.

"Why do you want to help Lita so bad?"

I frowned, curious about his change of question. "Because it isn't right."

"I don't believe that. If it wasn't right, you wouldn't be so forward and determined about it," he answered. "Listen, Kathy, let the past be the past-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mattie! That's who I'm talking about. You have to stop letting what happened to her control your life!" my grip on the phone tightened. "Just because you couldn't help Mattie doesn't mean you should try and stop every forced marriage that comes through your door as some sort of redemption."

I gaped at the phone for a second, and then snarled, "You know nothing about Mattie." The click of the off button echoed through my apartment. I let out a long breath, focusing my mind away from his words. If I didn't, I knew there would be no way to stop the tears. I sighed, looking down at the papers before me. _It's deadlocked_, I thought miserably. _There's no way to get her out of this._

It was at that exact moment that an idea struck me.

A very _illegal _idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 5**

I never quite realized how great of an operation the WWE was until I entered their corporate building. It was huge, to say the least. I was thankful that the woman I had spoken to on the phone—a soft-spoken employee named Linda—had given me precise directions. As was the brunt of all the jokes about me in my family, my directional skills were zilch. Same goes for my cooking skills...but we won't go there.

Anyway, it was about ten in the morning, Thursday, when I walked on in. After going through the contract with Casey, it seemed that the entire thing was deadlocked. So I was going to my last resort: something I really didn't want to do.

I stepped around the few people in business suits walking in and out, forcing my eyes not to follow them, and instead making my way to the front desk. Giving the woman there a small, suppressed smile, I passed her the paper I'd been faxed. That paper—signifying my name, appointment, and appointment details—had given me the first inkling that the WWE wasn't quite as small or unsanctioned as I thought it was. Well, obviously, now that I think about it. They're on national television, aren't they?

"Room 265, fourth floor," the secretary answered, and handed me an I.D. badge before dropping the paper into a folder and going back to the phone. I glanced down at the badge, 'VISITOR' printed in bold, with some small font mumbo-jumbo beneath. Shrugging, I clipped it to my business suit. Thank God I went with that instead of something more casual.

By the time I reached the fourth floor, I was distinctly nervous. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she didn't hear me out? _What if she turned me in to the police?_ Okay, so that was unlikely. A, I mean, I haven't _done_ anything yet. Thinking isn't a crime, is it? And B, it would probably give them a bad name, to have the police coming into their building.

Shit. Sitting here, thinking about reputation, I realized that I'm risking my own, as well as _my _company. Is it really worth that?

Shaking my head to rid the thoughts, I walked down the hallway, knocking on room 265. "Come on in," a woman called. I let out a breath, steeled my nerves, and walked into the room. Linda McMahon was sitting behind a beautiful mahogany desk, behind her an open window view to the oddly peaceful streets below. Several bright paintings adorned the light blue walls, as well as several other odds and ends that added to the serene feel of the room. Linda herself seemed to be the symbol of passive. She was an elder lady, her hair the shade between blond and white, wrinkles surrounding her eyes and face. She sat with her hands clasped on the desk, a gold watch on her wrist catching my eye. There was a softness in her eyes, and, maybe I was just imagining things, but I felt a potential sharpness beneath them.

"Hello, Mrs. McMahon, I'm Kathy Wade," I introduced, walking over the beige carpet to shake her hand.

She extended her own hand, her hand frail and gentle in mine. "Linda, please," she said with a smile. "Sit."

I did as she said, taking long breaths as I debated how to possibly explain this to her. My eyes were on the purse in my hands, but I could feel her gaze resting on me. I recognized that there was no way to do this but bluntly, and I did just that. "I want to stop the marriage between Lita and Kane."

Linda's eyes widened briefly for only a second, and then she leaned back in her chair, her hands clasped together, her elbows resting on the desk, silence claiming her lips. I felt my fingers clasp the strap to my purse for a second. Finally, Linda seemed to relax, leaning forward a little, studying me intently now. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I need your help," I responded, crossing my fingers. Superstitions aren't high on my list of beliefs, but whatever help I could get, I wasn't going to refuse. At my words, Linda raised an eyebrow, what I hope was a prompt to continue onward. "Do you really want to see one of your employees live out the rest of her life in an unhappy marriage to a monster?" I asked her.

"My beliefs are of no consequence," Linda replied, stonewalling.

"Listen to me. I know you people are all about ratings, or whatever," I said, anger twitching in my voice, "But what you do right now could decide how an innocent woman lives out the rest of her life."

"She signed the contract, as well as Kane and Matt Hardy. She knew full well what was coming to her if Kane won the match at the show, and he did. What is so special about this woman that makes her able to escape the consequences of her choices?" the way Linda said it wasn't an accusation toward Lita, but I still felt bothered by it.

"Philosophize all you want, Mrs. McMahon, but with all due respect, I don't give a monkey's tail what you think of Lita. I want you to help me save Lita."

"Who are you, to risk so much just to help Lita?" I simply stared at her, suppressing the urge to leap across the table, slam her head against the desk, and do the job myself. "You barely know Lita. Don't get mixed up in things that you can't handle," her eyes narrowed, and I saw the sharpness that I had predicted before. "You shouldn't pretend to know everything about a situation, when you don't. You don't know what Lita wants."

I wasn't sure what comment pushed me over the edge, but it was then that I stood up, my chair tipping over and scraping against the desk as it went. I wasn't the least bit ashamed when I realized I was hoping the chair had scratched it. "My best friend died because she was forced into a marriage," I hissed, my voice low and my palms spread on the top of the desk. "I know enough about that type of situation, damn it. And maybe I don't know everything about Lita, Kane or whatever, but I know that she doesn't want to go into this marriage. Seeing a woman being forced into marriage and doing nothing about it is horrible by my morals...but apparently not by yours," I added, venom in my voice. Linda didn't react to my words. She simply stared at me for a few moments.

Finally, she spoke, her voice calm. "And what do you suggest I do?"

My eyes settled on hers, and I took a deep breath before speaking. "Edit the contract. Delete Matt Hardy's signature. Change it so that divorce can be used. _Do something._"

"You're asking me to break the law."

"Yes."

Linda shook her head. "No." She turned to her computer, and I felt my anger boil once more. "I will not break the standards that my company sets me to. Please excuse yourself, or I will call security."

I swallowed the dirty comment welling in my throat, and glared at the profile of her face. "Like it or not, I'm going to find a way to help Lita." Linda didn't respond, so I turned, stomping toward the door, officially pissed off.

"Good luck." I turned at the whisper, and frowned, seeing that Linda hadn't moved. Maybe I'd just imagined the comment. Scowling, I continued through the door and out of the building.

On the bright side, I wasn't going to break the law.

And on the down side...I had only three more days to figure out a way to save Lita from Kane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Alert! Alert! I'm back on track! :) Writing this chapter was thereputic for this story. The end is on the way! Which is good...but sad. Short story, I know, but everything (including Mattie) will be cleared up in less (probably) then ten chapters! Anyway, I think most of you will like this chapter. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, and please keep reviewing!

* * *

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 6**

Have you ever realized that when you have a task in front of you that you **really **don't want to do, but you've got a time limit, that you procrastinate and procrastinate until you realize-oh shit!-you're nearly out of time. Well, that was how I felt on Friday as I looked down at the paper spread out on my desk. The door was shut, and all of the other clients I had to meet with were gone, and no more were coming. Sighing, I began to doodle on the artist pad in front of me, sketching a wrestling ring like in the picture I'd been given. "White... _All _white," I repeated aloud to myself, and gritted my teeth at the man's attitude. I didn't even know Kane, but I wanted to slap him across the face. I mean, honestly! White is supposed to be _pure_. This wedding was anything _but _pure! For one, she was being forced into it by a contract, and two, she was pregnant! Not that you can't have white in weddings with pregnant women, but seriously, most people use colors so it doesn't draw attention to the offset white color of the bride's gown. Of course, Kane wanted Lita to wear white.

I'm so frustrated it's not even funny.

Focus on the work... I suppose we could wrap the ropes in white paper, and attach the floral—

_This is no use!_

My mind would not stay on the task at hand. Ugh! God, if I could go back in time...

Even after Casey's insistence that there were no loopholes in the contract that Lita had signed, I'd gone over it a million times. I, having zilch law experience, sides the time where that jerk with his head up his butt cut me off on the middle of the highway, did not find a thing. Earlier on Friday, I had searched the internet and countless books to see if there was anything useful. I found a few things, but nothing that really struck me, until I stumbled on a website for women's rights. It went into detailed analysis about a law that had basically said it is a women's right not to marry unless she consents to it. I thought I had something there, so I e-mailed the webmasters with the contract, but it was to no avail. When Lita signed the contract, she signed away any of her rights that would be of use in this situation.

Great. Unless Lita was willing to chop off her hair, dye it, get plastic surgery, and live in Taiwan for a few years, I don't think there is any way she was going to get out of it. There certainly wasn't any lawful way she could. When she signed that contract, she signed them away...

If this wasn't ironic, I don't know what is.

Seriously, though. It didn't matter if Lita consented to it, whether Kane hit her, cheated on her, or restricted her freedoms. One simple signature...and now I can't use the laws to save Lita from him. This is god awful—

_Wait!_

**What if...?**

Oh, my God! Personal rights _need not apply! _I know a way! Oh, my God!

I nearly jumped out of my chair, forgetting how I had curled up in it, and consequently felt out of it, landing flat on my butt. Brushing myself off, I leapt to my feet and grabbed the phone. I didn't care if I had burning coals in my shoes, it could wait! I dialed Lita's phone number, a number I'd by now committed to memory. Forcing myself to calm down, I sat.

"Hello?" Lita's voice came through the receiver, with only slight static.

"Hey Lita, this is Kathy. Where are you?" I asked immediately, having no doubt that I was probably confusing the hell out of her.

"I... I'm on my way to talk to my parents. They deserve to know the details about the wedding tonight, after all."

"_Stop! Stop the car!_"

"Wha...Why?"

"Lita!" I was practically crying by now. How simple, and yet how long it had taken to think of it! "I found a way! _You don't have to marry Kane! _You're not marrying him! I found a way! **I found a loophole!**"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks to Latisha C, biddiebabe93, Tempestia, and huntersgurl for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! To give ya guys some notice, this story will probably end at Chapter 11, plus or minus. Anyway, please enjoy, and in advance, sorry about the cliffy!

**P.S.--**Since I'm such a nice friend (hahahaha...-cough- I mean...of _course _I'm a nice friend, what are you thinking???), I'm advertising a story! That sounds really cheap and corny, but whatever! Please check out "Secret Passions" by AniLuLu, it's a really great story, and we must keep her inspired to continue! (a.k.a. working her butt off for loyalty to the reviewers :) !)

Huntersgirl, Ani says her thanks for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 7**

Monday. It was finally Monday... Jeez, did the weekend go by fast! For future reference, three days is _not _a lot of time to prepare a wedding, much less the one I had in store... Thankfully, I had some favors owed to me, and I cashed in on some of them, which was why I was still standing in front of the half-decorated ring, being briefed on weddings in the WWE by an official.

"There's never been a wedding here without any interruptions...so prepare yourself. Oh, and if you intend to stay in the ring, the WWE is not responsible for any harm that is inflicted on you," he told me. It was about at that time that I tuned him out, which I would end up regretting later. My eyes moved to the décor, and the designer inside of me was revolted. White, white and white! So much white... Jeez, I'd met some color-blind people in my life, but come on! All white was just so..._bland_, not to mention blinding—in a bad, bad way. And then there was the fact that Kane had ordered Lita to wear a white dress and he was wearing a white tux. My god, this wedding was going to be a disaster.

Or rather, it would have been...

But as of that moment, I felt like throwing up every time I looked at the ring. If the purpose to the wedding was to blind everyone, I think we did a pretty good job. The ropes to the ring had been taken down on one side for a few 'porta-stairs', as we called them, to be set in. The entire ring was covered in white carpeting. Heck, even the _wedding arch _was completely white; courtesy of a stingy call from Kane. Of course, it hadn't really helped that the setup crew only had four minutes to set the ring up. If you were blind, oblivious and totally ignorant I suppose it'd look great. Unfortunately, I supposed that most of the audience _wasn't _blind, oblivious or ignorant, so that didn't really help.

In the midst of supervising the hurried setup, I received a phone call from Casey. Sighing, I flipped the cursed device open. "Yeah?" I snapped. I tend to get irritable and testy when I'm anxious about something.

"Calm down, Kathy," she ordered me sternly, and I rolled my eyes. How did this work out, anyway? _I _was the adult, the responsible one, the wiser one... And okay, maybe I needed the reminder. "How is everything going?"

"Well, just great. Everything looks like shit. And yes, everything is white. Maybe I should've bleached their eyes white? It would've gone with the décor."

I suspected some eye-rolling on the other end as a pause filtered out between us. "I'm watching it on the T.V.," she told me.

"I hired a secretary, not a PR girl, isn't there something else you should be doing?" I joked, my tone anything but.

"Oh, shush," Casey replied. How degrading is it to be talked down to by your employees? Maybe I should reopen _Business for Dummies _when I got home... "This may be the most important wedding of our history! We're on national T.V.!"

_Oh, God... _Then, aloud, "Oh, God..."

"What?"

"We're on national T.V. with a wreck of a wedding!" I nearly shouted. "It looks like crap! What if people see it, and they send us hate mail? What if—"

"My God, Kath, I expected you to be all calm and business-like today," Casey announced. "Now, listen to me. Stand off to the side of the ring, keep your back straight, and look pretty for the cameras. I like your hair, by the way."

And with that, she hung up. I stopped in the middle of rolling my eyes, silently reminding myself that I didn't want to look like I was searching for a sign from the heavens or potential target for bird poop in my eyes, as the rest of my life would be spent with my eyes stuck upward. I brooded over Casey's words as the minister walked to the ring to zilch of a crowd reaction, perhaps maybe a sparkle of excitement about what was to come, but that was about it. I myself wanted to fall asleep just looking at the old guy, but when you want things last notice, you gotta make some sacrifices.

At the moment I felt like the odd one out. Everywhere I looked, there was white. I hoped I wasn't going to go blind. That wouldn't bode well for the future. Thinking about it, I guessed I wasn't, what with the refs and fans and all. I was wearing yet another figure-forming pantsuit, navy blue today, a far cry from the white color of the surroundings, but whatever. I wasn't going to be a part of the psychotically introducing decorations tonight. I had gone to the hairdresser before I went on my flight. She had told me that she would surprise me with a great new haircut, and to be honest, I'd nearly fled the salon. Not that Jasmine is a horrible woman, I love her to death, but I've glanced through the magazines on the tables in the waiting area, and well... Let's just leave it at that. I grinned and tolerated it—with more toleration than grinning, and less toleration than clenched teeth—and to my surprise it'd turned out well. Jasmine had dyed it a chestnut brown and put defined yellow blond streaks through it. She'd followed it up by face-framing it in a smooth but distinct diagonal line, and layered it in back, also cutting a few inches off of it.

"We're go in thirty seconds!" someone shouted, and my head jerked up. What was I doing, thinking about hair at a time like this? I shook my head and assessed the ring, then determined it was as good as it was going to get. I motioned to the workers, and they too cast a look around the ring before joining me.

"Good job guys, now go past the curtains and wait there, I promise it won't be long," I pleaded with them, hoping they would stay. A few looked mildly irritated, but besides that most nodded and softly agreed, leaving like leaves in the wind, soundless and easy to miss. That done, I turned to the ring, hoping that my presence here wouldn't seem too far-fetched. An explosion of noise from the pyrotechnic fire scared the bejeezus out of me a couple seconds later, and I immediately turned toward the noise, my heart beginning to pound wildly in my chest.

Now the fun was _really _going to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't help but cover my mouth with my hand when Lita appeared at the top of the steel ramp, clad in a depressing black gown, a snarl on her face. I felt my nerves abuzz beneath me, but tried not to show it. My eyes snapped to the ring, where Kane was taking his anger out on the ropes. Suddenly I was glad that I hadn't accepted the offer to stand in the ring with the priest. I fidgeted with the earpiece I was wearing, letting a tensed breath flow through my lips. To a chorus of cheers, Lita stomped her way into the ring. I couldn't help but note that she was a great actor. Inconspicuously, I patted my messenger bag. Feeling the shape of the object beneath my fingers helped my confidence, but did nothing for the anticipation flooding through me.

As soon as Lita entered the ring, the priest started the ceremony in a dry voice. Sure enough, my eyelids began to droop. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses in order to unite Kane and Lita in holy matrimony. As believers—"

"Can we just cut to the vows, please?" Kane asked gruffly, sending a worried glance toward the ramp.

The priest looked shocked, but nodded, and did so. "Kane and Lita, the vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought and prayer. For in them, you are committing yourselves exclusively the one to the other for as long as you both shall live."

"Li-ta, my bride-to-be..." Kane began. I narrowed my eyes as he said his so-called 'vow'—which mostly consisted of calling Lita his property. If I wasn't half his size and weight, and a little less of a coward, I would've walked into the ring and slapped him just for that. A minute later Lita, her upper lip curled, pulled a card from the top of the dress, and proceeded to read off of it. When she got to the end—"And I hope **you**, Kane, rot in hell"—I found myself discreetly cheering along with the fans.

"Uh," the priest hesitated, looking distinctly afraid. "Right. If anyone feels that these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." A silence hovered in the arena, tension supporting it, as the fans awaited the arrival of Matt Hardy. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

My thoughts were far from answered, however, when Trish Stratus made her way down to the ring, clad in—wait... Never mind, you have to be wearing _clothes _to be _clad _in something. She opened her mouth to say something at the same time my earpiece came alive with the voice of my favorite employee; another planner I had dragged along just in case.

"Kathy?" he said, sounding slightly worried. "Matt Hardy hasn't arrived yet."

_Shit_. I pushed the earpiece into my ear further to dim the roars of the fans, and plugged my ear with my other hand. "He said he would be here early," I protested, hoping that this was just some screw-up on Jack's part. "Are you sure he's not there?" I asked into the mouthpiece pleadingly.

"Yes, I'm sure," he responded, sounding slightly irritated. "But I've got the other guys here waiting and—holy shit!" I saw it at the same time I heard his words. Lita had leapt down the stairs that led into the ring, and was attempting to throttle Trish. At the same time I was hoping Trish might break her nose, I felt my chest clench up. What if Trish hit Lita's stomach? What if Lita fell wrong? The littlest thing could cause a miscarriage. I sucked in my breath until Kane appeared, dragging Lita back to the wedding arch.

"Finish it!" he commanded the priest, who was bug-eyed and by now looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Kane, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and—"

"**Yes!**"

"Lita, do you tak this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest squeaked fearfully.

Lita set her mouth in a line, her eyes glaring up at Kane's. I felt my heart doing double-time. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... _The three words were a mantra in my head. Matt was supposed to be out here, pummeling Kane and saving Lita from this unholy marriage. If Matt didn't come... I sucked in my breath as Lita shot me a desperate look over Kane's shoulder. I was shaking, the nerves going straight to my head. I realized numbly that I was praying. Praying for Matt to come out, praying for time to stop, praying for Lita to run, praying to Kane to drop dead... But none of it mattered. My plan needed Matt out here, _now_. If he didn't come, then... I couldn't finish the thought, much less relay it to the rest of the world.

In the end, it didn't matter...they found out anyway.

Matt didn't show up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked! Sorry that I couldn't quote everything everyone said; my memory isn't that great, lol. Thanks to all who reviewed, and please keep them coming! : ) Sorry about the cliffy! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hello again everyone! Hopefully I can get this chapter up as soon as the bugs are all fixed on the site, but then again I'm not going to promise anything. I hope you guys like this chapter; to be honest, I don't even know what's going to go on within this. Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own everything but the staff of the WWE and the locations (it'd be cool to own L.A…but I don't think anyone is handing it over anytime soon)

**Distribution: **No where as of yet! If you want it, just e-mail me a link and I'll give you permission!

**Reviewers:**

Latisha C – _Thanks so much for following along this story! About the Matt coming by thing… I considered putting that in the chapter, but I nixed it and decided to turn it out like this. I hope you like how it worked out!_

Moonchaser1 – _smile I'm not quite sure that your question is answered in this chapter, but between your comment and a few other things I was working on, you gave me an idea for a sequel/part 2! Not sure if I'll end up doing it, but hm…_

Huntersgirl – _My other loyal reviewer! :) Hope you enjoy this one; **you finally figure out what happens to Lita**, lol. I think I've cliffhanger-ed you enough. Have fun!_

* * *

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 9**

The object in my bag had been intended to help Matt out in his battle against Kane…but he wasn't here. I swallowed tightly, walking to the edge of the ring until I was behind Kane. Lita's eyes fell on me and I felt my stomach drop. She was depending on me and I was depending on Matt, but Matt wasn't here.

"Lita?" the priest prompted once more, eager to get out of the ring.

"I…" she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I felt my hands shaking. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I repeated the phrase over and over in my head. What am I going to do? Shit, shit, shit. I wasn't one for swearing a lot, but at the moment I didn't really care. My eyes fell on Lita once more.

I could see the fear in her eyes. I could see the tremble of her hands and the desperation in her eyes. I could see the will and the solid freedom in her.

I could see Mattie in her.

My throat tightened. I couldn't let this happen to Lita. I had let Mattie go down this road-my best friend-but now I had a chance to stop it.

I pushed myself into the ring under the bottom rope, swallowing tightly as I pulled the object out of my bag and let it thump to the ground. Grabbing the object tightly in my hand, I stared at the back of Kane's head for a sole moment, my stomach plummeting.

_For Mattie; for Lita; for every woman forced into a marriage that would become their downfall._

_For **revenge**._

The lead pipe in my hands swung with a deadly force toward Kane's head. I felt like I was watching myself doing this; like an outsider to my own body. Whatever it was, it was gone the moment that the pipe smashed against his head, sending painful vibrations down my arm. Kane hit the ground face-first. I swallowed, stepping back and looking at Lita. I realized too late that it was the reflection of my terrified face I was seeing in her eyes.

Kane was sitting up, glaring at me through bottomless pits for eyes. I stepped by, feeling my chest shaking with every breath. There were no words needed. Pleading would provide nothing. As he stood, I saw the slightest trickle of blood running down the back of his head. I took a step back for every step he took forward until my back touched a turnbuckle. He reached out, his hand enclosing around my throat tightly. I gagged more from surprise than constriction of my wind pipe, but soon enough his hand was crushing my throat.

Lita rushed forward, her fists banging on Kane's back. He ignored her, his psychotic glare on me. I gasped for breath, feeling my lungs straining. A tingle ran down my arm, and it fell to my side, no longer helping my struggle. Lita kicked him in the knee. Kane slowly turned, glaring at her. Lita backed up, her arms in the air. He lifted me off of the air with one hand, and tossed me backwards over the ropes. I screamed as my feet nicked the top rope and I sailed through the air, feeling gravity pulling me down. My back slammed against the ground and not long after my head snapped backward, sending a painful joint down my spine.

Tears blurred my eyes as I sat there, trying to move as if that would help matters. Black spots were covering my vision and the pain was overwhelmed. My cheeks were wet as my hand reached up to cradle my neck.

Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho suddenly appeared, making a beeline to the ring. Matt slipped into the ring, attacking Kane and throwing the monster's hands off of Lita. Lita stumbled backward, but, for her part, didn't pause in the least, immediately picking up the lead pipe and handing to Matt as soon as Kane hit the floor for the first time, allowing her boyfriend to beat on the other man mercilessly with the object.

I didn't feel any remorse.

"Hey, you okay?" I moaned in reply to the question, not sure who was asking it, but not really caring. I struggled to keep my eyes open and saw that Kane was on the ground, bleeding. It was enough for me, and I let my eyes close, feeling accomplished. Still, someone dragged me into their lap, moving me to keep me awake. "Open your eyes," the deep voice was distinctly a man's. "You might have a concussion," his voice was soothing, concerned, and understanding all at once. "You need to stay awake so the medics can check you out, okay?"

"Mmm," I whispered and made an attempt to open my eyes. Though my half-lidded version, I swear the blurry image of Chris Jericho.

"I'll get you to the trainer," he told me quietly.

"No," I whispered. Okay, so it was stupid. I was about to pass out and I was hurting beyond my capacity… But I'd be damned if I missed my plan coming into place. I steeled myself and attempted to stand. If Chris hadn't held me up I would've fallen. He helped me into the ring as Matt Hardy threw a bloody and battered Kane over the top rope. Lita turned to me, concern in her eyes. I nodded slowly, telling her I was okay.

"Lita… Will you marry me?" the sound of Matt Hardy's voice traveled through the arena. While I had been exchanging glances with Lita, he had gotten a microphone from someone else and was speaking on it. I couldn't help but smile at the look on Lita's face.

"She can't do that! It's her wedding night with Kane!" I could barely hear the commentator's voice, even though he was screaming. The smile grew wider on my face, straining my face muscles.

"Yes," Lita whispered. Matt stood up and looked at the priest.

Looking horrified (and as if retirement was in his near future) the priest recited the last few lines in his gravelly, grating voice. "Matt Hardy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health?" I chuckled inwardly, knowing that the priest had shortened the line. Maybe he was worried that someone else would interrupt.

"I do," Matt said, his voice strong as he looked down at Lita.

"And do you, Lita, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health?"

"Yes. I do," Lita replied, tears in her eyes. The two gave each other their rings at the priest's command. When they were done, he spoke again.

"Then, under the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As the two kissed, I felt my own tears slightly water. I really am a romantic sucker at heart. It was so…powerful to see these two finally make it together after all the things they went through; half of them I probably didn't even know.

Could this day get any better? Kane was probably going to need five hundred stitches, plus psychiatric counseling; Matt and Lita were married now, and under law, Kane couldn't marry her if she was already married (the loophole I prided myself for finding) and, petty as it sounds, I was in the arms of a _very _handsome guy (hey, sorry, I may be fighting the battle of my life, but I'm still a woman). Really, I don't think this day could get much better. My eyes traveled back to Matt and Lita, Matt carrying Lita in his arms.

Revenge is sweet; _really _sweet…

But love is even sweeter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hope you like and please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hi again! Okay, I wasn't going to do another chapter, but I decided to do so. This is the **last **chapter. –sniffle- I hope you guys like it, and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for following this story!

**Disclaimer: **I own everything but the staff of the WWE and the locations (it'd be cool to own L.A…but I don't think anyone is handing it over anytime soon)

**Distribution: **No where as of yet! If you want it, just e-mail me a link and I'll give you permission!

**Reviewers:**

Red-Ice Blue-Fire_ – Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked it!_

AniLuLu _- -covers ears- Ow… Lol I'm just kidding Ani. And about Chris and Kathy…you'll see lol (you just hate it when I say that, don't you?)_

J3r1ch0h0lic4eva _- :) A story wouldn't be a story without Chris in there! _

Latisha C _- :) Thank ya! Lol, I agree with the whole torture thing! Even if it was evil on Kane's part, it was fun to watch. And yeah, she does say it with pride now! Hm… Kinda makes you wonder, eh?_

JeffHardy724 _– Aw, thank you! I wish it wasn't ending but…_

Shinebright-starlight _– Yes! I've got a few ideas for a sequel and there will most likely be one. I'm not sure when it will show up, though. But keep on the lookout for it! :)_

* * *

**In Holy Matrimony**

**Chapter 10**

Evergreen Cemetery hadn't changed much since I'd been there last. As I walked along the sidewalk I looked around, taking it all in. Gazing over the family plots and varied gravestones, I was filled with a sort of sad reverence. I saw a couple on the other edge of the cemetery, but other than that I was alone. Oddly, I felt more comfortable that way.

After another few minutes of walking, I had reached a secluded area of the cemetery. There was a large willow tree, its braches trimmed and leaves still bright green. I sighed softly, kneeling down in front of the single gravestone beneath the tree. Weeds had begun to grow along the bottom of the stone, giving it a deserted look. I brushed my hand across the stone, wiping God knows what off of it.

_Rest in Piece_

_Mattie Gomian_

_1977 – 2003_

I leaned back on my heels, resting my chin on my knees. "I miss you, Mattie," I whispered, tears pricking at my eyes. Shaking my head, I composed myself. Maybe I was an idea, talking to her gravestone, but I could feel the weight lifting off of my shoulders as I spoke. "Jace…" I swallowed, "he got thirty years in jail for what he did to you. It's not nearly enough, is it? He killed you before he broke your body," I felt my hands curling into fists. "I could've killed him; seeing him smile in court like that. It was all I could do to stop from killing him right then and there." I let out a long breath as I set bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone. I smiled softly, seeing the roses and dandelions side by side. A weed and a beautiful flower. They were her favorite plants: dandelions and roses. Conflicting with each other, but somehow it seemed to explain Mattie. I brushed the first tear that fell down my face aside. "But enough of that," I said, my voice dangerously close to cracking. Shifting, I sat on the wet ground, not caring that the bottom of my pants was probably soaked through with mud and dirt. "I could sit here and lie to you even now and tell you that I've been so busy that I couldn't come and visit. Truth is…I've been scared. Everything was going wrong. You… You died, Sam broke off our engagement, Jace didn't get nearly enough time as he should have, and I was over my head with the business… I couldn't handle coming here anymore. I didn't think…I didn't think everything was gonna be okay. I thought coming here would just make it worse." I sighed, playing with my hands as I spoke. "But everything _is _gonna be okay. You're not here now, but you're better off where you are than being here with Jace. By the time Jace gets out of jail, he's going to be sixty. The business is going great. I helped a woman the other day. She was just like you. She was forced into marrying this guy she hated. I helped her get out of it…and I know you were helping me. While I was there, I met this guy, his name's Chris," I shrugged, "I don't know how it will turn out…but I figure it's time to take some time for myself." I touched the gravestone with one hand, feeling the coolness at my fingertips as I stood up. "Good-bye, Mattie…" I whispered, taking a step backward. "I'll be back," I added with a small, ghostly smile.

But this time I meant it.

--

When I reached my car, I frowned at the man standing in front of it. "Chris?" I asked, confused. How did he find me here? What was he doing here?

"Hey, Kathy," he said, his face unreadable. He looked at me steadily. "You okay?"

I paused, my heart beating in my chest. Was I? "I'll be fine," I said solidly, and I meant it.

He smiled and I attempted to ignore the warm feeling throughout my body. "Matt and Lita are having their reception today. Better late than never. I talked to your assistant and she said you'd be here."

"Yeah…" I replied, not ready to explain about Mattie. In due time I would…but not now. "I'll go home and change first," I told him as he handed me an invitation.

He smiled again. "You don't need to," he said, "You look beautiful." I blushed furiously as he said it. I've been told that before…but it was different. He was looking at me with those clear eyes like he could see into my soul. Chris nibbled on his lip, taking a step toward me, doubling my pulse rate. "I didn't come just to give you the invite. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the company dinner tomorrow."

"Company dinner?" I echoed.

"Yeah… It's an annual thing. Everybody gets all dressed up and Vinnie rents out some expensive restaurant. It's supposed to be 'company bonding time' or something like that," he rolled his eyes.

"I'd love to go," I replied honestly.

"Great," Chris said happily, grinning.

There was an awkward moment before I spoke. "Well I've got to go and get ready for the reception, so…" I trailed off, glancing at my car.

"Yeah, I've got to go too," he said. "See you soon." He stepped forward, dropping a gentle kiss to my cheek before turning around and climbing in his car. I managed to withhold my squeal until I had clambered into my own car.

"He kissed me!" I exclaimed to the air as his car pulled away in front of me. I caught a glance of my beet red face in the rear view mirror and couldn't help but laugh. Jeez! When did I get so giddy? I turned my keys in the ignition and switched the radio on.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I drove. Everything was going right (for once). Lita didn't marry Kane, Matt married her, I think I'm finally getting over Mattie's death, and for the first time in like, _forever_, a guy (and a hot guy, at that!) has shown interest in me. Who knows how things will turn out, but for now I'm content with enjoying what I have.

_-Fin-_


End file.
